prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 153
Sarah leaves Jim's flat in a hurry (and apparently without getting dressed): Jim finds his wardrobe open and realises why Sarah has fled (...or so he thinks...). Judy tells Tracey to go to Erica about the threatening note, but Bea is also told, and she says she'll make her own inquiries. Bob arrives at Meg's flat to drive her to work on her first day back. Chrissie worries that her baby will soon be one year old and will be taken away from her. Jim sees Meg arriving at work with Bob and makes a snide comment which angers Meg. Erica promises to take action over the threat to Tracey. Chrissie admits to Doreen that she put the note on Tracey's bed, though she didn't know what was in it. Inspector Grace arrives and Meg finds out from him about the threat to Tracey. Chrissie owns up to Bea about the letter. Tracey sees her solicitor who tries to calm her fears. Jim puts on his uniform for his next visit to see Sarah, but Julian tells him she doesn't want to see him again. Tracey goes to court with an armed police escort. Doreen offers to look after Elizabeth until Chrissie is released. Judy suggests that Chrissie should contact the PRG about Elizabeth. On her return to Wentworth, Tracey asks Meg to see her father, as she wasn't allowed to talk to him at the court. Doreen goes to Erica to tell her that the note was passed on by someone who didn't know what was in it, and Erica concludes that any threat to Tracey comes from outside Wentworth. Vera disagrees, as she's seen the women apparently conspiring in a huddle in the laundry, though they were really making preparations for Doreen's farewell party. Jim catches Judy giving Tracey a comforting hug and tells them they are disgusting. Vera catches Bea with goods from the kitchen and searches her cell. Meg tells Jim he's talking nonsense when he implies that Tracey and Judy are having an affair. Bea agrees to inform Erica as soon as she's aware that Tracey is in danger: in return Erica allows the farewell party for Doreen to go ahead, and as a further "punishment" she sends Bea back to work in the laundry. Even so, Vera takes it literally and still won't let Bea operate the press. McNally issues an order over the phone that Tracey must be silenced before she gives evidence. Doreen makes a little speech at her farewell party thanking all her mates . Seeing Vera standing guard over the party, Judy says that if she had a dog with a face like Vera's, she'd "shave its bum and train it to walk backwards". Vera predicts that Doreen will be back inside within three months: Meg sees Doreen off by walking to the gate with her. The car taking Tracey back to Wentworth from court is diverted from the rest of a convoy and the policeman in the front seat turns out to be one of McNally's gang, who pulls a gun on Tracey and the policewoman in the back seat. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season